


Leash and Collar

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Building up to sex, M/M, Pets, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond drags Shaun to a club and gets them both some pets for the night</p><p>Everything gets a little crazy from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from my tumblr
> 
> One day I just woke up and said to myself, "I've never read any Shaun/Kadar let's make that happen"
> 
> Updated sporadically

As usual, Desmond was the one who decided what they did for the night. 

And also as usual, it wasn’t something Shaun wanted to do.

“Go fuck yourself Desmond, I am NOT wearing that ridiculous outfit!” Shaun pushed his friend away and wondered if in some alternate universe HE always decided what they did on Saturday nights and they’d be sitting in their apartment reading or discussing history.

“But Shaaun,” Desmond whined, undeterred by Shaun’s pushing, “You have to dress up or they _won’t let you in_!”

“Good!” snapped Shaun, slapping away Desmond’s hand as he tried to lift up his sweater, “Skiv off!  Go by yourself!”

“It’s no _fun_ by myself,” Desmond was pouting and giving him big eyes.  Shaun’s gaze tried to dart everywhere but at his pathetic best friend but…

“FINE!” Shaun snatched up the ridiculous outfit and stormed into his bedroom to change while Desmond cheered behind him.

He was going to regret this.

Shaun changed and stepped out of his room, feeling incredibly self conscious.  Desmond had changed in the living room and he looked good, of course he did, Desmond had a perfect body.  The leather pants hugged his muscled thighs and sat just low enough to show off his flat belly while a mesh shirt left nothing to the imagination above. 

Not Shaun.  Shaun was a History teacher for fucks sake.  Desmond had dressed him accordingly, his pants were a pair of ripped jeans that weren’t _as_ tight as leather and he was wearing some kind of shirt that seemed to be made entirely out of leather belts…but he felt _stupid_.  The belt-shirt was sleeveless and he just knew everyone was going to stare at his noodly, pale nerd arms.  It would look even worse next to Desmond with his gorgeous body and tanned skin.

“Fuck you!” snarled Shaun, hating Desmond for pushing him into this, “I look ridiculous!”

“You look amazing!” said Desmond, throwing one arm over Shaun’s shoulders and pulling him close, “And you won’t feel so self conscious when we get you a pet…”  Desmond looked ready to pop with excitement.  Shaun got the impression this Master-Slave thing was something he’d always wanted to do, but had never worked up the courage to in the past.

The opening of the new club downtown seemed to have pushed Desmond just far enough to get him to do something.  Though NOT far enough to do it alone, it seemed.  Shaun let out a weary sigh as he was pushed down to the car, positive that this was going to be an awful, humiliating night… and preparing himself for it.

When they pulled into the parking lot Shaun groaned at the size of the line that stretched out of the sight around the big warehouse that was already thumping with heart pounding dance music, “Was standing in line all night what you wanted to do?” asked Shaun scathingly.

Desmond turned off the car with a wink, “They are going to let us right in,” he said, completely sure of himself.

Shaun had his doubts but he followed Desmond to the bouncer, who looked about 7 feet tall and made entirely out of steroids, “You need to wait in line,” said the man without looking over at them as he let in a group of three.  Shaun smoothed his hands over his jeans nervously as he realized everyone was wearing far more leather than he was.  Was dressing in jeans like coming to New York’s fanciest restaurant in a pair of J.C. Penny’s slacks?  Not that Desmond would have gotten him into a pair of leather booty shorts…

“Come on, we just want to have a good time…” Desmond was flirting with the bouncer!  Dammit they were going to end this night with black-

“…Alright, in you go.”

It seemed Desmond was hot enough to skip the line.  Shaun refused to look at the bouncer as he slipped inside beside Desmond, knowing he never could have pulled that off.

Inside it was dark, lit only by the flashing lights from the dance floor and a few smaller lights dangling high from the warehouse ceiling.  Shaun squinted from behind his glasses as Desmond took a deep breath, hands on his hips.  What he was smelling Shaun wasn’t sure.  In the middle of the warehouse was a packed dance floor with tiles that lit up to a different color every time they were stepped on, people were grinding outrageously and… were some of them having sex?! Shaun blushed and quickly glanced away.  To their right was a bar and stretching all the way down the warehouse to their left was a long series of circular booths with oddly high tables.

“Shaun!” Desmond yelled over the music, “You go find a table, I’m going to go get us our-” he was drowned out by a _SCRREEEEE WUMPA WUMPA WUMPA SCREEEE_ from the dance floor, but Shaun got the gist. He separated from his friend reluctantly and went to find an empty booth.  There was one near the back of the warehouse and Shaun gratefully slid in, groaning and taking off his glasses to rub over his eyes.  This was completely insane.  It smelled like sex and sweat in here…probably completely unsanitary.

“Shaun!”

Shaun just barely heard Desmond’s voice over the music, he slipped his glasses back onto his face and sat up, looking over his shoulder only to have his jaw drop at what Desmond had brought with him.  Two full grown men, of some middle eastern descent… the tall one was wearing nothing but a pair of tight leather pants that were ripped right near the crotch, when he shifted and moved they… left very little to the imagination.  He had on a thick leather collar that attached to a leash which Desmond was clutching tightly.

The second man was shorter, far more lithe and less muscular but no less gorgeous.  He was wearing a very embarrassing pair of leather shorts that ended over the swell of his round ass.  His leash was being held out towards Shaun by a very eager Desmond, “What are you doing?” hissed Shaun, refusing to look at either of the men.

“They’re our pets!  Come on Shaun, did you think I meant I was going to give you a puppy when I said this place had pets?”

“No!” snapped Shaun, still refusing to take the leash held out for him.  He’d… understood the CONCEPT but faced with the reality… it was a little different.

“Come on Shaun,” Desmond was whining again, “They’re brothers! There was a discount if you got them both together… and I KNOW you like the younger guys…”  Oh great, yeah, thanks Desmond make him sound like a cradle robber, “Just turn off your brain for a night and enjoy having a man that is paid to not say no to you!”

Shaun grabbed the end of the leash, but only to stop Desmond from spouting out irritating nonsense.  Now that he had it he wasn’t sure what to do with it.  Desmond was sitting across from him and tugging his ‘pet’ to get him to kneel under the table.  Seeming to sense Shaun’s indecision the younger brother smiled slyly and crawled under the table as well.  Oh.  That was why the tables were so high.  Not to mention why they had a layer of cushion.  Clever.

“Now why don’t you suck me?” Desmond was grinning down at his lap, and from the way his arms were positioned Shaun was positive one was wrapped around his cock (he’d gotten that out fast) while the other was clenched in the pet’s hair.  How… distasteful…

He was immediately distracted by clever hands roaming up the insides of his thighs.  Shaun squawked and jumped in shock, reaching down to stop one hand before it grabbed his crotch.  His…er…pet… looked up at him, almost seeming hurt.  “It’s not you,” said Shaun quickly, drowning out Desmond’s moans, “I just… um…” the pet smiled and kissed the inside of his knee, roaming hands now just rubbing over his thighs without making a grab for the goods… so to speak.

“So…uh…what’s your name?” asked Shaun, having no idea what to do here.

The pet gave him a slightly surprised look and then smiled again.  Shaun realized he had very blue eyes… shit he was gorgeous… Shaun swallowed as the young man slid snake-like from under the table, supporting himself on Shaun’s spread thighs as he moved up and then tilted his head back so Shaun could get a look at the tag on his collar.  Kadar.  Oh.

“Th-that’s a nice name,” said Shaun, eyes darting away as he felt what had to be Kadar’s crotch rubbing against his thigh.  Across from him Desmond had his eyes shut and head resting against the back of the booth.  Simpleton… Shaun was a little jealous at how easy he just went along with this.  Slowly Kadar slid back under the booth, hands dragging down the front of Shaun’s belt-shirt as he settled on his knees again, “I…I’m not sure what to do with you, Kadar,” said Shaun honestly.

He reached down and ran his fingers through Kadar’s slightly messy black hair, biting his lip at how smooth and silky it felt between his fingers.  Kadar leaned up against his hand and Shaun saw his eyes flutter slightly.  Maybe he liked that?  Maybe he was just doing it because he got paid… either way, Shaun started to brush more firmly through Kadar’s hair, fingers scratching slightly over his scalp and rubbing the back of his head.

“Uhhnn…” Kadar let out a small sound, the first Shaun had heard from either brother, and lay his head on Shaun’s knee.  If he could, Shaun thought Kadar would be purring like a contented cat.

“Wh-why don’t you come up here and lay on the booth?” asked Shaun, positive that even with cushions, kneeling under a table wasn’t that great.

Kadar moved up smoothly, and Shaun could not stop himself from staring at the way the muscles in his back and shoulders flexed while he did so.  The young man lay his head in Shaun’s lap, sinfully long legs curled up on the bench and one hand rubbing over Shaun’s thigh only inches from his crotch.  It was tempting to give in to what he wanted… to feel those full lips wrapping around his flesh and sucking… but doing it like this felt so…wrong.  Shaun was a bit of a home-body, and a secret romantic… and he didn’t want to force Kadar to do anything he didn’t want.

So while Desmond had the older brother crawl up to sit in his lap and ride him, Shaun had eyes only for Kadar, fingers running through his hair and over his naked side.  Petting him soothingly until he fell asleep.

Somehow, Shaun got the impression that this wasn’t how you were supposed to use a pet. 

He didn’t care.

~

Shaun slept for a full day after getting home, Desmond slept a little longer.  He didn’t do a damn thing with Kadar all night long, but Desmond had worked the older brother to the bone.  Dancing, fucking, blowjobs, more dancing and fucking.  Desmond had kept him busy.  Kadar had slept in Shaun’s lap.  They hadn’t even kissed and not once had either of their hands strayed.  Though… Kadar’s had tried a few times, Shaun got the feeling it had been for posterity’s sake.

When he got up Shaun yawned and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge to find it completely empty.  Fuck… it had been Desmond’s turn to do the shopping and OF COURSE he hadn’t.  “DESMOND!”

Desmond was rudely awoken and Shaun pushed him out the apartment door still sleepily complaining.  They were going grocery shopping whether Desmond liked it or not… and Shaun was coming along to make sure he didn’t buy only cookies.  Which had happened before, much to Shaun’s chagrin.  When they got to their usual grocery store they found the entire building was under construction, “Uhg!” Shaun turned around in the parking lot.

Desmond turned around in his seat to stare at the slowly shrinking building, “They’re still open, Shaun!”

“Fuck you,” growled Shaun as he pulled back out in traffic, “Who knows what kind of junk is getting in the food!”

So they went to the organic food market on the other side of town.  Desmond whined but Shaun had ALWAYS wanted to find a reason to shop here.  Despite Desmond’s fine body, he didn’t really eat that well, and while Shaun had a bit of a paunch and no real muscle definition to speak of, he loved to eat healthy.  Funny how life wasn’t fucking fair.

Desmond wanted to wander off but Shaun refused to let him, handing him the cart and pushing him towards the isle with the boxed foods they could stock in their cupboard.  While Shaun was pawing through various whole wheat noodles he heard people arguing in the isle over, though he couldn’t understand what they were saying as it was in spoken in rapid Arabic.

Shaun threw some noodles in their cart and decided he wanted to see what the people in the isle over were arguing about, it sounded serious.  He met Desmond’s eye and realized the other man wanted to be just as nosy.  They acted nonchalant as they pushed their cart around the divide, Shaun tripped as he looked up and saw two familiar men arguing over a jar of some kind of spice.

Everyone noticed each other at roughly the same moment.  It was… awkward.

“K…Kadar?” asked Shaun hesitantly, hand tightening on the handle of the shopping cart.

Kadar blinked and then broke into a smile, giving Shaun a wave, “Hello!  Do you normally shop here?  Malik and I have never seen you here before!”

“Er… no…” said Shaun, finding it odd to be talking about what grocery they normally went to to the boy he’d spent a whole night petting and keeping away from his cock.  It was almost surreal to see him dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt, just like any other normal guy.  His brother, Malik apparently, was looking less than pleased, thin lips curled into a sneer as he looked over at Shaun and Desmond.

“Heyy,” said Desmond, moving over to Malik before Shaun could grab him, “Fancy seeing you he-“

“Fuck off,” snapped Malik, stopping Desmond in his tracks, “I’m not on the clock, so I can punch you as much as I want if you dare take one step closer.”

“H-Hey,” Shaun almost let a wicked grin slip onto his face, about time someone put Desmond in his place, “I thought we had fun…”

“Hmph,” Malik raised his large hawk-like nose into the air, dark eyes cruel, “I was just doing my job.”

“W-well you weren’t that great of a fuck anyway!” snarled Desmond, hands clenching into a fist, “As a matter of fact, I thought you were a little too loose and-” there was a resounding CRUNCH as Malik’s fist crashing into Desmond’s jaw.  Both Shaun and Kadar yelled as Desmond lunged at Malik, knocking them both into the wall of spices and sending glass bottles crashing to the floor at their feet as they tried to over power each other.

“Malik! Stop! Malik we could get fired for this!”  Kadar was trying to pull his brother away, but Malik was bigger than him and just pushed Kadar aside with one arm.

“Desmond you stupid fucking prat!” Shaun tried to pull Desmond away and got elbowed in the nose for his trouble, stumbling back as blood started to gush down his face and his glasses clattered to the floor, leaving him almost blind.

“Oh my gosh,” Kadar was suddenly there, pushing the glasses back onto his face and pulling out a hankerchief to press against Shaun’s bloody nose, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” said Shaun thickly, tilting his head back as a rush of customers suddenly appeared and managed to separate the two fighting men, “God Kadar I am so sorry about this, Desmond’s an idiot.”

Kadar looked like he might be blushing under his dark skin and Shaun felt his heart skip a beat, “Malik can be hotheaded… um, I was wondering if you wanted to-“

“Come on Kadar we’re leaving!” Malik was suddenly there, grabbing Kadar and dragging him away before he could finish whatever it was he wanted to say.  Shaun let out a cry of protest but soon he and Desmond were getting pushed out of the store as well, told never to come back again.  Desmond was panting, he had a black eye and a wicked bruise on his jaw, blood trickling from between his lips and down his chin.

“We are going back to that club!” snarled Desmond, spitting blood on the ground, “See how cocky he is when I’ve got him back in a leash!”

Shaun sighed and looked out into the parking lot, watching Malik and Kadar zoom off in some old clunker of a car. 

What had he gotten into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun goes out on a date with Kadar
> 
> He's starting to think something is up with this club thing...

“Desmond this is stupid, just let it go!”

Shaun watched his stupid stupid friend put together an outfit for the night, muttering to himself like a crazy person, “You saw how that bastard was!” snarled Desmond, face still flushed with anger about the whole grocery store debacle.

“Yeah,” snapped Shaun, grabbing Desmond by the arm and wrenching him away from the leather pants he was clearly trying to shred with his bare hands, “I saw you acting like a total prat!  What the hell did you think was going to happen!?”  Desmond gave him a sort of stubborn pout but didn’t pull away or argue so Shaun continued on, hoping to get him off the crazy train before he went off the rails completely, “Look, Malik was just doing his job… clearly he did it well,” Shaun jabbed Desmond in the chest with a finger, “You are not going to walk into that club and humiliate him for doing a good job!”

Desmond crossed his arms like a small child, bottom lip sticking out stubbornly, but his eyes were no longer narrowed and Shaun thought the flush on his cheeks was more embarrassment than rage now, “He gave me a bloody nose.”

“You gave him a black eye you bloody idiot,” said Shaun, finally letting Desmond’s arm go, “You’re both even, now put those ridiculous outfits away and lets go see a movie tonight, or something,” anything but put on tiny leather shorts and go to the club.  Please please please-

“Well… I already have the outfits ready…” Desmond’s attitude was returning, much to Shaun’s chagrin.

“Desmond, no-“

“Shaauuunn… I’m not going to mess with Malik, just let him do his job…”  Desmond’s eyes were getting big and pleading, Shaun’s gaze frantically darted anywhere but Desmond’s stupid stupid face.

“You prat I’m not-” Shaun licked his dry lips and pictured Kadar’s head in his lap again, blue eyes staring up at him with a smile stretching full lips.

“Kadar will be there,” said Desmond in a sing-song voice, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Damn the man, he already knew he’d win!  Shaun snarled and clenched his fists by his sides and Desmond whooped excitedly, bounding off to grab up clothes for Shaun.  Goddammit he was forcing Desmond to walk through the entire Natural History museum for this!  No complaining allowed either.

Shaun would have been happy to wear the same outfit he’d worn last time, but Desmond told him that was tacky and produced something new for him, “This is too much leather,” sniffed Shaun derisively, tossing aside the pants that Desmond hand pressed against his chest, “I refuse to wear leather pants.”

“You already wore jeans,” Desmond had picked up the pants again and was insistently shoving them against Shaun’s face, almost knocking off his glasses.

“Desmond if you don’t cease and desist at once they will never find your body,” grit out Shaun, grabbing his glasses and righting them fussily.

Desmond whined but by the end of the whole ordeal Shaun was in a new pair of very dark blue jeans and a mesh shirt that looked even more ridiculous than the belts he’d been wearing before.  Shaun knew he didn’t have the body for this kind of thing, no doubt all the handsome people at the club would be laughing behind their hands at the nerd playing dress-up.

They left as soon as Desmond had his outfit on, another leather ensemble that he looked like he had to have been poured into.  Fucker!  Shaun spent most of the ride to the club staring out the window, wondering if Kadar was about to ask him out in the grocery store before Desmond and Malik started fighting.  Though why a hot young guy like him would want to ask out a pale teacher was anyone’s guess.

“Hear that thumping?” asked Desmond, looking invigorated as he stepped out of the car and stretched his hands over his head, “That’s the sound of _sex_!”

“Really?  Sounds like bad music to me,” said Shaun testily, slamming the door shut as the bass thrummed out the open club doors, along with flashing lights and the occasional yell.

Desmond shot him an amused look, clearly in too good of a mood to let Shaun ruin his night.  If anything that just made Shaun’s skin prickle with irritation.  He almost envied Malik for getting to beat Desmond up.  They were let right in again, thanks to Desmond and his bloody attractive body no doubt.

“Okay, you go get us a table and I will be back with the _boys_ ,” Desmond had a lecherous smile on his face that made Shaun roll his eyes.  There was no point in trying to call Desmond a moron in all this noise, Shaun would do it later.  He walked to the back of the warehouse, elbowing past gyrating dancers and snarling at anyone that tried to grab him.  He was only here for Kadar, and only then because Desmond had forced him to come instead of holing up in his room.

Shaun slid into the booth, fingers tapping against the smooth wood as he waited for Desmond to show up.  Since Desmond seemed to be taking his sweet time Shaun flagged down a server, wearing an outrageous leather outfit that seemed uncomfortable more than it was sexy (to Shaun, anyway), and ordered four beers.  Desmond arrived shortly after the beers did, one arm around Malik’s waist while the other grasped a beer of his own.

“Hello,” said Shaun mildly as Malik was pushed into the booth and then cornered by Desmond whose cheer was directly offset by the hateful glint in Malik’s eyes.  If he had a black eye it was skillfully hidden with makeup.

Kadar slid into the booth beside Shaun, giving him a friendly smile and settling in his lap, head resting on Shaun’s shoulder, “Hello,” whispered Kadar against his ear, fingers playing idly over Shaun’s shoulder, “It’s good to see you again…”

Malik hissed and snapped his fingers, eyes darting around a little nervously.  Shaun felt Kadar’s lips pull into a frown against the shell of his ear, “What?  What?  Am I missing something?” he asked, grabbing up a beer with one hand and rubbing over Kadar’s side with the other.

Kadar just shook his head, nuzzling against Shaun’s neck so when he spoke the sound vibrated over Shaun’s skin and made him shiver, “Tomorrow, noon, Burial Grounds.”

Then for the rest of the night Kadar said nothing more, just laying his head in Shaun’s lap and kissing at his belly.  No doubt he would have done more if Shaun hadn’t kept jumping and stopping him.  Malik and Desmond fucked and snarled at each other and when they left hours later Shaun was excited and Desmond was almost face-planting-ly drunk.

The night certainly could have been worse. 

By morning he could feel nervous butterflies flapping around in his stomach as he tried to decide what to wear.  This was ridiculous, he was grown man and this… this wasn’t even really a date, was it?  Shaun pulled on a pair of slacks and pulled a grey sweater on over his button-up white shirt, tucking them both into his pants before sliding on a black belt.  There, that was well dressed but casual!  Shaun knew OF Burial Grounds, a local coffee shop, but he had never been and didn’t know what the clientele were like.

Leaving with a spring in his step, Shaun left the apartment and climbed into the car whistling jauntily.  Desmond would no doubt sleep all day, he may not even notice Shaun was gone.  Shaun revved up the car and set off, turning the radio on to the classic rock station and humming along to all his favorite songs.  Today was going to be a good day!  He could feel it!

The Burial Grounds was longer than it was wide with an eclectic mix of clients that ranged from straight-up homeless looking, to a grungy sort of punk.  Shaun suddenly felt distinctly out of place as he walked up to the counter and ordered a chai tea, eyes darting around looking for Kadar.  Was this the kind of place Kadar liked to hang out at?  Shaun tried to picture Kadar with a nose ring and a pair of ripped dirty pants and found the image in-congruent with his picture of Kadar.

What picture of Kadar?  He’d only met him once outside of his, er, job… and that was only for a second before Desmond and Malik had gotten into it.  Shaun knew literally nothing about Kadar except he seemed to like having fingers stroked through his hair and he was very sweet.  Shaun nursed his tea and took a seat by the door so he could watch it, tensing at every new person that came in that wasn’t Kadar.

He checked his watch, sipped his tea, checked his watch.

Kadar arrived ten minutes late looking a bit out of breath in a pair of well fitted jeans, a black t-shirt with a grey hoodie over it, and a pair of brown converse that tied all the way up his calves.  Shaun thought it was a ridiculous outfit and it made Kadar look younger than he was (please please please Shaun would die if Kadar was under 18).

“Hey!” Kadar waved at Shaun and trot over to take the chair right next to him, smiling and leaning against his shoulder, “Sorry I’m late, Malik didn’t want to let me out.”

“Hello,” said Shaun, “Er, how old are you?  You are…”

Kadar leaned back, easily read the look on Shaun’s face apparently, and barked out a laugh, “Why?  Are you worried?” Kadar grabbed Shaun’s upper thigh and squeezed, smiling a little wickedly, “You think I look like jailbait?”

Shaun slapped his hand away, a grin pulling at his lips, “I’m serious, you’re dressed like a kid, how old are you?”

Kadar rubbed his hand, “You’re rude, aren’t you?  I’m 25, how old are you?”

Shaun muttered into his tea.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear that,” trilled Kadar, cupping a hand over his ear.

“34…” grumbled Shaun, face flushing as Kadar laughed.

“It’s okay,” Kadar’s eyes seemed very blue as they sparkled with mirth, his hand rubbing over Shaun’s arm, “That’s not old, give it another 5 years then you’ll be old,” Shaun was about to snap at him about that when Kadar kissed him on the cheek and bounced out of his chair, “I’m going to older a hot chocolate, then we should walk and talk.”

“Alright,” said Shaun, hand rubbing over the stubble on his cheek where Kadar had pressed his lips.  This situation felt somehow more surreal than Kadar’s head in his lap.

Kadar was apparently a regular because when he went up to the counter the barrista and some of the customers all crowded around him to say hello.  Kadar cheerily greet each of them by name, taking his drink with a laugh at something someone said.  He waved and walked back to Shaun, nodding towards the door, “Shall we?”

Shaun pushed himself to his feet and opened the door, causing the bell above them to chime and announce their departure.  Kadar took a deep drink and hummed happily, taking Shaun’s hand and leading him down the street idly, “So, what happened last night?” asked Shaun, deciding not to draw attention to Kadar’s hand holding.

“Oh, uh…” Kadar licked at a drop of chocolate on the lid of his cup and shot Shaun an oddly guilty look, “We’re not really allowed to talk… it… it’s a pet thing… if they catch us we’ll get disciplined.”

Shaun wrinkled his nose with distaste, “Why do you even work there?  Is that place even legal?  Seems bloody sketchy to me!”

Kadar gave him a vaguely amused look, “You went there.”

“Only because Desmond forced me,” sniffed Shaun haughtily, putting his nose in the air.

That made Kadar laugh, a sound Shaun was really starting to like, “Fair enough, so what do you do for a living?” Not so subtly dodging Shaun’s question.  Shaun decided to let him get away with it… for now.

“I’m a history professor, I teach a bunch of lazy layabouts that don’t care about history,” Shaun snorted into his tea, “Kids these days.”

“You’re a professor?” Kadar stopped walking to look at Shaun with marvel in his eyes, “Wow that’s… that’s so cool!” he crowded into Shaun’s space, fingers curling in the front of his sweater and jostling him on accident, almost causing him to drop his tea, “Could you teach me something?”

This was by far the weirdest reaction to telling someone he was a professor.  Usually people changed the subject, but Kadar had stars in his eyes as if he were meeting a celebrity.  Jesus what was this guy’s life?  Shaun pried him off his sweater and smoothed it down fussily, “Yeah, I mean, I suppose I could.  I have some good books about history.”

“Oops, sorry,” said Kadar, deftly tucking Shaun’s sweater back into his pants and ignoring his undignified squawk, “There all better,” he grinned slyly and pat Shaun on the stomach, “Come on, let’s go to the park.”

Shaun took a deep breath and followed after Kadar, chucking his empty cup of tea into the trash as they crossed the road into the small park right in the middle of town, “Why are you so excited about history?” asked Shaun, taking a seat on a bench and raising an eyebrow as Kadar cuddled up next to him, still nursing his hot chocolate.

“I only graduated High School,” said Kadar, “And Malik is a college drop out… it’s always been my dream to make enough money to go to college.  Besides, history is really interesting and I like to learn, do I need another reason?”

Shaun smiled, putting an arm over Kadar’s shoulders, “If I had more students like you, I might actually love my job.”

Kadar leaned his head against Shaun’s shoulder, one long finger tracing the edge of his cup in a continuous circle, “Someday I’ll be a student…”

“Why AREN’T you a student?” asked Shaun, trying to put all the pieces together, “Why did Malik drop out of college?  Why do you two work in a club as… pets…” the word felt slimy on his tongue, “Why-” Shaun was silenced as Kadar grabbed him by the chin and pulled him into a kiss.

Shaun let out a breath through his nose, tension leaking from his shoulders as he leaned into the kiss.  It was slow and soft, their lips moving together with small wet sounds.  Shaun opened his mouth and Kadar’s tongue slid in, hand curling against the back of Shaun’s neck to pull him closer.

“You taste like tea,” whispered Kadar as they pulled away just far enough to breathe.

“You taste like chocolate,” said Shaun, tongue sliding over Kadar’s bottom lip and coaxing him into more kisses.

They sat on that bench, kissing deeply and touching chastely until Shaun felt a vibration against his palm as he gripped Kadar’s hip.  Kadar pulled away with a small groan, hand struggling into his pocket as he kissed over Shaun’s jaw, “It’s probably Malik demanding I check in,” said Kadar, voice muffled against Shaun’s skin.

“Heh, protective older brother,” Shaun leaned in to nibble at Kadar’s neck when the younger man gasped and pulled away so fast that Shaun almost face-planted over the bench, “What the bloody hell-!” Shaun caught himself on one hand and looked up at Kadar, “Hey!”

“I’m sorry I’ve got to go,” said Kadar quickly, he bent down to peck Shaun on the lips and dropped a card on the bench, “Call me tomorrow, and don’t come to the club tonight, okay?”

“What’s wrong?  Kadar-!” Shaun tried to grab him but Kadar’s hoodie just slipped between his fingers as he ran off, far too fast for Shaun to catch up.  He groaned and punched the wood of the bench, glaring down at the number written in a graceful hand on the pale card.  Shaun picked it up and flipped it over, finding it blank except for a strange symbol.

“Goddammit,” hissed Shaun, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sitting back against the bench.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun is invited to Kadar and Malik's apartment  
> yay blowjobs

Desmond, shockingly, had not been hard to convince to just stay home for the night.  He seemed kind of fucked out and was more than happy to spend the night watching historical documentaries with Shaun.  He was even nice enough not to make stupid jokes or complain about how boring they were, which Shaun appreciated.  He did fall asleep though.  Oh well.

Shaun sat back, thoughts less on WWII and more on Kadar.  Why had he run off?  Why had he told them to stay home tonight?  Shaun pulled the card out of his pocket and stared at the number written there.  No doubt Kadar was working tonight, along with Malik his grumpy older brother.  Shaun would call tomorrow… and try and get some really information out of Kadar… oh… and maybe bring him a book or two…

When the documentary was done he threw a blanket over a snoring Desmond then retreat to his room, setting the card on his wardrobe before stripping down to his underwear and crawling into bed.  Despite feeling too old to do so, Shaun was already excited about calling Kadar tomorrow.

Shaun was up early the next morning, Desmond wasn’t on the couch so he must have woken up at some point and crawled into his room.  He got the coffee pot going for Desmond and started to make himself a nice big pot of tea.  Shaun wondered when he should call Kadar.  He leaned against the side of the stove while waiting for the water to start boiling, arms crossed over his chest.  Shaun didn’t want to call too early, Kadar worked all night long, but he didn’t want to call too late and waste a perfectly good day.

“Nnng… mornin…” Desmond shuffled into the kitchen rubbing at his eyes and making a beeline for the coffee pot.

“Good morning,” said Shaun, getting his tea ready as Desmond poured himself a large cup of coffee.

“So… I didn’t get a chance to ask last night but how did your daaate go?” asked Desmond, eyes crinkled with humor over the rim of his coffee mug, “You’re such a pervert, going out with a kid like that…”

“Shut up,” snapped Shaun, “And he’s not a kid!”

Desmond punched him in the shoulder and Shaun tried not to wince, “I’m just kidding! Jeeze, pull the stick out of your ass… so are you going to see him again?” Desmond took a drink of his coffee, moving so Shaun was cornered and couldn’t flee.

“…Today…maybe,” Shaun grumbled and sipped his tea, hating his pale skin as he flushed with embarrassment, “Going to call him a little later.”

“Have fun,” Desmond winked and Shaun debated on punching him in the gut but Desmond left before Shaun could make up his mind.  Shaun wasn’t sure how much fun it would be, mainly because he had a lot of questions…and he wasn’t sure that Kadar wanted to give him any answers.

Shaun finally gave in and called Kadar at noon, stomach churning with nerves as the phone rang and rang and rang.  Maybe Kadar was still sleeping, maybe he wasn’t there.. maybe he didn’t actually want to hear from Shaun.  Right before Shaun chickened out and hung up Kadar picked up with a sleepy sounding, “lo?”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” asked Shaun.

“Shaun!” Shaun’s belly warmed at how genuinely happy Kadar sounded to hear him, “No, not really, just laying in bed…”

There was a bit of an awkward silence and then Shaun asked, “So, uh, how was…work?”  As soon as it was out of his mouth Shaun realized that probably wasn’t the best thing to ask.

“Fine,” said Kadar airily, and Shaun could not tell if he was being insincere over the phone “So I was wondering if… you wanted to meet today.”

 _Don’t sound too eager,_ thought Shaun, “Yes!” he said too eagerly. _Bloody hell_.

“Malik isn’t home today so…” even over the phone Kadar sounded mischievous, “I was wondering if you wanted to come over…”

Shaun swallowed, all his thoughts of questions floating off, “What’s your address?”

Kadar gave it to him and Shaun wrote it down on the kitten notepad clipped to their fridge.  Desmond loved his kitten stationary.  Shaun clicked the pen and ripped off sheet of paper, “See you soon?” asked Kadar hopefully.

“Very,” said Shaun.

“Good…see you, Shaun,” Kadar purred inappropriately and hung up, leaving Shaun breathing a little hard over a dead line.

Shaun was dressed and out the door before Desmond could even ask where he had gone.  He had packed a few books Kadar might like, all about history since that was his specialty.  Kadar and Malik had an apartment on a slightly dingy part of town, but the building was well maintained and when Shaun entered the lobby he found it cozy with a sweet old lady working the office.  Kadar had given him their apartment number and Shaun took the elevator up to the third floor, fidgeting as boring toneless music played around him.

He straightened his sweater, smoothing it down before he knocked on the apartment door.  There was hardly a pause before Kadar was pulling it open wearing nothing but a pair of flattering faded jeans.  Shaun opened his mouth to ask why the heck Kadar was half naked when he was grabbed by the front of his sweater and pulled into a kiss.

“Mmmm, you did get here fast,” purred Kadar against Shaun’s lips, he reached behind Shaun and shut the door before backing him up against it.  Shaun groaned and placed his hands on Kadar’s hips, pulling him closer so his naked chest was pressed tightly against Shaun’s own.

“I…brought…some books… for you…” said Shaun between kisses, words muted between the wet sounds of them pulling away for short breaths.

Kadar pulled back and perked up, tugging Shaun to the couch and pushing him down before straddling his hips, “Books! What kind?”

Shaun placed one hand on Kadar’s thigh, rubbing slightly as he pulled _Guns, Germs, and Steel_ from his leather messenger bag to hand it to Kadar, “I make this mandatory for all my 101 students, and you are unofficially a new 101 student,” Shaun smirked as Kadar hugged the book to his chest, leaning back to flip rapidly through the book.

Kadar hugged the book once more and then set it down, all his attention returning to Shaun, “So… does that make you my professor?” he asked, squirming on Shaun’s lap wickedly.

“U-uh don’t call me that,” said Shaun, voice a tad strained as heat exploded in his belly.  Kadar had inadvertently stumbled upon a very embarrassing fetish.

“Why? Would you prefer I call you Teach? Or… sir?… Mr. Hastings?” Kadar ground on his lap and put on his best innocent voice, clearly teasing Shaun at this point, the bastard, “Oh Professor my grades are so bad how can I pass?”

“Kadar…” grit out Shaun, hand tightening his hip, “Quit it…”

Now Kadar was giving him a solid lap dance, grinding and rolling his hips expertly over Shaun’s crotch, the muscles in his belly flexing as he moved with an almost hypnotic grace, “But Professor,” he pout, leaning forward to brush one finger over Shaun’s bottom lip, “I just want a good grade…”

Shaun shut his eyes and let his head fall against the back of the couch, fingers skating over Kadar’s flat belly to feel his muscles work.  No doubt Kadar could feel his erection pressing against him through Shaun’s slacks so he couldn’t pretend he didn’t love it… might as well go along with it, right?  “That’s Professor Hastings to you, Mr. Al-Sayf,” said Shaun, twisting them sideways so Kadar fell back over the couch with Shaun laying half over him.

“Oooo, _Professor Hastings_ … want me to work for a little extra credit…?” Kadar snaked a hand between them to rub over Shaun’s erection, one leg curling up over Shaun’s thighs to trap him.

“Ohhh… yeah, alright,” Shaun vaguely recalled that this was not why he had come over, and that he had a few questions, but Kadar was flipping them over and sliding sensually down to unzip his slacks and pull his cock out.  This was suddenly moving very fast.  Kadar’s mouth closed over his cock, one hand gripping the base as his hot wet mouth sucked and slurped over Shaun’s hard flesh.

Unsure where to put his hands, Shaun curled them in the fabric of his sweater.  Until Kadar glanced up from Shaun’s crotch, lips still stretched around his cock, and grabbed one hand to place it on the back of his head, “Oh,” said Shaun, fingers curling in soft black hair to feel it slide between his fingers.

“Mmmm,” Kadar’s tongue swirled around the bulbous head, tickled over the slit, and then his lips popped off with an obscene noise that was soon replaced with Kadar licking messily up and down the gently curving shaft.

“Bloody…hell…” breathed Shaun, bringing his other hand up to his mouth to bite into his wrist and keep from yelling.  He stroked and pet through Kadar’s hair, refusing to push him down or urge him on, Shaun had the disconcerting thought that Kadar got enough of that at work… which made him jealous even though he knew he shouldn’t be.

Kadar looked pleased as punch, licking and suckling over his cock like a contented cat with a bowl of fresh cream.  Shaun shifted the leg that was laying off the edge of the couch to give Kadar more room, breathing hard through his nose and around the wrist clenched between his teeth.  Kadar seemed to be in no particular hurry, he languished there between Shaun’s legs, tongue tracing idle patterns against Shaun’s shaft, tracing the veins and slurping just under the flare of the head.

Shaun was sweating, glasses slipping down his nose and sitting crooked on his face as he pressed further back against the arm of the couch.  He unclenched his jaw and brought his hand down to tug his sweater and shirt out of his slacks to expose his belly before he overheat completely.  Kadar crowed and popped off his prick to push Shaun’s shirts all the way up to his ribs so he could lick over his belly.

“Kadar, don’t-” Shaun tried to push him back but Kadar swat his hands away stubbornly and licked over the trail of hair leading into his slacks.

“Why?” asked Kadar, taking Shaun’s cock in one sticky hand and stroking over it as lightly bit at Shaun’s soft belly.

“I’m just…not… as in shape as you are, it’s embarrassing,” said Shaun, hissing and throwing his head back as Kadar’s hand squeezed his prick tightly.

“I know,” said Kadar lightly, tongue swiping quickly into Shaun’s bellybutton and making him jerk and shove at Kadar’s head, “I like your body… ” Kadar was grinning as he nipped at the leather of Shaun’s belt and then closed his mouth back around Shaun’s erection, sticky with spit and precum.

Well Shaun couldn’t very well argue with that, he grinned, slightly embarrassed but also pleased.  Kadar twisted the fist around the base of Shaun’s cock with the same speed and rhythm as he bobbed his head, lips wrapped around him tightly, “Oooh god I’m going to come, Kadar-” Shaun tugged lightly at Kadar’s hair to get him up off his cock but Kadar merely slid down further, fingers uncurling to get out of the way as he immediately sucked Shaun down to the hilt.  Jesus- fuck- goddammit-! Shaun squirmed and groaned, back arching as he came down Kadar’s willing throat, feeling it swallow around him with every new pulse of come.

When Kadar finally pulled back Shaun was a breathless wreck on the couch.  He stared up at the ceiling before his eyes darted down to Kadar, taking in his self-satisfied smile as he licked a trickle of come from the corner of his mouth, “Tasty,” said Kadar playfully, crawling up Shaun’s body to kiss over his stubbled jaw.

“You are…” Shaun trailed off, hand clenching in Kadar’s hair to pull him into a kiss.  His mouth was bitter with the taste of Shaun’s come but Shaun licked over the roof of his mouth anyway; he enjoyed the thought that Kadar tasted of him.  When they finally pulled back for a breath Kadar settled down to rest his head on Shaun’s chest.

“Do you think we could read the book?” asked Kadar quietly, face turned so Shaun could only see his messy black hair.

“Oh, yes, of course,” said Shaun, “You’ll have to let me up though.”

Kadar turned his head and gave Shaun a shallow but lingering kiss on the lips before he pushed himself and off the couch, leaving Shaun to fussily tuck himself back into his pants and then right his shirts and adjust his glasses.  Kadar picked up the book where it had fallen on the floor then without asking settled himself sideways on Shaun’s lap.  Shaun took the book from him, opening it to the first page as Kadar wrapped his arms around him and rest his head against Shaun’s shoulders.

Surely the questions could wait until later.  Shaun had a lapful of happy contented Kadar just begging for a history lesson, he didn’t want to ruin the mood.  Shaun read him the first chapter, adding his own commentary just to hear Kadar laugh against his ear.

“You know,” said Shaun, pausing at the start of the second chapter, “I have never had someone be so eager to hear me teach.”

“Their loss,” said Kadar, tapping at the book, wordlessly urging him to continue.  Shaun got back to his reading, Kadar’s breath soft against his neck.  It was relaxing, almost sweet.  Shaun turned the page to the third chapter, about to recommend they take a break when Malik slammed through the front door, making them both jump.  Shaun dropped the book and Kadar almost fell off his lap.

“Get him out of here!” roared Malik, blood streaming down one side of his face as more drenched the arm he was holding close to his body, “Now! Kadar!”

“Are you okay?!” Shaun got to his feet, Kadar immediately grabbing his older brother and pulling him to the couch, “Bloody hell mate should I call 911?”

“No!” both Kadar and Malik yelled, taking Shaun aback, “No,” added Kadar a little softer, “Please Shaun, you have to go… and don’t speak about what you saw.”

“What _DID_ I see?” asked Shaun, feeling completely out of his depth and getting a tad irritated about the secrets, “What the bloody hell is going on with you two?!”

“I said-” Malik pushed Kadar back and got to his feet, striding over to Shaun and lifting him off the ground by the front of his sweater, “GET.OUT!” Shaun gasped as he was thrown out the door, back slamming into the wall before his leather bag was tossed out after him, books sliding out all over the floor.  The door was slammed shut and a few clicks told him it was locked.

Shaun coughed and righted his glasses with a shaking hand, falling to his knees to put his books back into his bag.  Doors along the hall were opening, people staring at him before retreating back into their apartments.  Shaun’s cheeks burned, his belly tight with shame and anger.  He stood up and hefted his bag back over his shoulder, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stalked away.

It was time to get some answers, and Shaun was already formulating a plan.


End file.
